Gdzie leży lojalność Ślizgona
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Teodor jest prawdziwym Ślizgonem… i doskonale wie, wobec kogo powinien być lojalny.


**Tytuł oryginału: Slytherin Loyalty  
><strong>Link do oryginału: <strong>**patrz profil**  
>Autor: <strong>Silver Sailor Ganymede  
><strong>Tłumacz: <strong>Nerejda**  
>Zgoda:<strong> jest!  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Harry Potter  
><strong>Gatunek: <strong>general  
><strong>Oznaczenie wiekowe: <strong>K+ (za autorką),G  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia: <strong>—  
><strong>Bohaterowi<strong>**e****: **Teodor Nott, Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Liczba rozdziałó<strong>w**: **1; miniaturka  
><strong>Kanon: <strong>zachowany  
><strong>Beta: <strong>—, ale podziękowania za pomoc przy tłumaczeniu wędrują do Magdy ;*  
><strong>Ostatnia aktualizacja: <strong>23 lipca 2011  
><strong>Streszczenie: <strong>Teodor jest prawdziwym Ślizgonem… i doskonale wie, wobec kogo powinien być lojalny.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Silver Sailor Ganymede, i proszę to uszanować.  
><strong>TN: **Jest w tym tekście coś, co sprawia, że do niego wracam, choć sama nie wiem czemu...

* * *

><p><strong>GDZIE LEŻY LOJALNOŚĆ ŚLIZGONA<strong>

_autorstwa** Silver Sailor Ganymede  
><strong>_

_w tłumaczeniu_**_ Nerejdy_**

* * *

><p>Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, a Teodor Nott wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Przez całe lato kiepsko sypiał, więc nie było żadnego powodu, żeby miało się to zmienić po powrocie do Hogwartu. Jeśli już, sytuacja mogła się jedynie pogorszyć, zawsze tak było. Zamiast zmuszać się do leżenia i czekania na sen, który nie przyjdzie, Teodor postanowił przenieść się do pokoju wspólnego i poczytać. O tej porze musiało być tam cicho, wreszcie pusto, a on pragnął spokoju i samotności. Właśnie tego najbardziej nienawidził w tej strasznej szkole — braku prywatności.<p>

Tępo wpatrywał się w strony książki, spoczywającej mu na kolanach. Widział przed sobą słowa, ale nie formułowały się w żadną sensowną treść. Znów myślał za dużo — i tak było od początku lata. Nawet Goyle próbował dowiedzieć się, nad czym tak duma, a skoro on to zauważył, Teodor musiał myśleć za dużo! Albo to, albo lato roztrzaskało jego system obronny. Wakacje spędził samotnie, tygodniami nikogo nie widując; ojciec rezydował  
>w swojej części dworu, Teodor w swojej i żaden z nich nie wykazywał zbyt wiele entuzjazmu wobec zacieśniania więzi międzyludzkich.<p>

W dalszym ciągu gapił się na książkę. Pamiętał, że trzyma na kolanach podręcznik do eliksirów, ale nie kojarzył, dlaczego próbował go czytać. Po co chciał to robić, skoro już skończył esej dla Slughorna? Zapewne dlatego, że to była jedyna książka, którą miał szansę złapać podczas ucieczki przed Blaisem Zabinim, wyglądającym jakby był gotowy — kolejny raz! — zasugerować małą _wycieczkę_ po butelkę Ognistej do najciemniejszej części lochów, gdzie mieścił się gabinet Slughorna.

Teodor był pewien, że szczypta lekkomyślności więcej zaprowadziłaby tego chłopaka wprost do Gryffondoru, co skończyłoby się próbą torturowania każdego mugolaka, który śmiałby się do niego odezwać. Nott wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

W Slytherinie uprzedzenia wobec szlam zawsze były czymś normalnym, ale po powrocie Czarnego Pana wyraźnie się umocniły. Teodor na własne uszy słyszał pierwszoklasistów, jeszcze dzieci, które poddane praniu mózgu przez własnych rodziców, chwaliły Czarnego Pana. Zszokował go ten widok, ale zadbał o to, żeby nikt nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy. Za to jedno mógł być wdzięczny ojcu. Arcturus Nott nigdy nie próbował przemienić go  
>w bezmyślnego inferiusa, podążającego za każdym kaprysem Czarnego Pana.<p>

Wejście do pokoju rozchyliło się i zamknęło. Teodor nie uniósł głowy, od razu rozpoznał osobę, która każdej nocy od powrotu do zamku przechadzała się po Hogwarcie. Oczywiście udawał pochłoniętego czytaniem, ale jego obecność, przez przypadek albo z powodu nikłego zainteresowania, nie została zauważona. Teodor obstawiałby drugą możliwość: Draco Malfoy nigdy nie zaliczał się do najbardziej spostrzegawczych osób.

Z łatwością mógł odgadnąć, co planował Draco, ale nie dbał o to. Przynajmniej dopóki nie musiał się angażować; wolał być napiętnowany jako zdrajca niż być tak słabym i tchórzliwym jak jego ojciec, koledzy i ich ojcowie. Teodor Nott miał swój własny rozum, Draco Malfoy najwyraźniej nie.

— Kolejny obchód, Malfoy? — wycedził, zadowolony z widoku podskakującego Draco, który był tak zaskoczony, jak Teodor podejrzewał, że będzie. Naturalnie Malfoy nie zauważył, że ktoś jest w pokoju.

— Oczywiście — padła krótka odpowiedź. — Cóż innego mógłbym robić poza swoim łóżkiem  
>o tej porze?<p>

Kłamstwo, Teodor od razu to wyczuł. Draco brzmiał dość przekonywująco, ale on wiedział, że dzisiejszej nocy Malfoy wcale nie wypełniał swoich obowiązków prefekta. Oczywiście załatwiał swoje sprawy, chcąc ukryć je przed innymi. Mimo wszystko był Ślizgonem. Tym razem Teodor postanowił udowodnić Draco, że przejrzał jego blef.

— No, no, że też Czarny Pan zaangażował cię do wypełniania obowiązków prefekta — syknął. Draco wyraźnie zbladł. — Wiem, że dołączyłeś do niego.

— A dlaczego ty nie? — warknął w odpowiedzi Draco.

Teodor uniósł brew.

— Po co?

— Twój ojciec jest jednym z nas — odpowiedział Draco. — To zaszczyt, który powinieneś kontynuować z honorem.

Wargi Teodora wygięły się w niesmaku.

— Ależ to bezmyślne, Malfoy. Przyłączyłeś się do niego po to, żeby po prostu „nieść honor rodziny" i resztę tego gówna? Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam własną osobowość. Nie jestem swoim ojcem — a ty nie jesteś swoim, przekonasz się o tym.

— Tak czy inaczej Czarny Pan ci pokaże.

— Nie boję się Voldemorta — rzucił zimno, a Draco wzdrygnął się. Teodor uśmiechnął się. Nie będzie bał się wymieniać tego imienia, nie był tchórzem jak inni w tym domu. Draco spojrzał na niego, a Teodor odwzajemnił mu się tym samym. Ani Malfoy, ani sam Czarny Pan go nie przekona. Draco w końcu zrezygnował i skierował się w stronę sypialni.

— Miłej zabawy jutrzejszej nocy, panie _prefekcie_ — zawołał za nim Teodor, po czym ponownie skierował swoją uwagę na podręcznik do eliksirów. Rzecz jasna nie mógł się skupić; może już nie będzie mógł — za wiele myśli krążyło po głowie.

Draco popełnił błąd. Wstąpił do Śmierciożerców, sam zaangażował się w wojnę, być może już miał krew na rękach. Teodor nie zrobiłby czegoś podobnego; był Ślizgonem, lojalnym tylko wobec siebie, zawsze tak było. Mimo to Draco, który miał tyle na sumieniu, zasypiał bez przeszkód, a on, Teodor, gapił się w stary podręcznik do eliksirów, nie mogąc zasnąć. Cóż za ironia...

Czasami świat potrafił być bardzo ślizgoński.


End file.
